Potato Chips
by Digital Kitsune
Summary: [fluff]“C’mon you guys!” Ino growled, her right hand gradually forming into a fist, “You can’t be tired this soon.”[ShikaChoj]


**Potato Chips  
**a fluff creation  
by Digital Kitsune

"C'mon you guys!" Ino growled, her right hand gradually forming into a fist, "You can't be tired this soon."

"But I'm still hungry." The overweight genin complained.

Chouji stuck his hand into the empty bag of potato chips with hope that there was a crumb left. There was no hope. Nothing was left but the grease on the side making his hand greasier.

Ino crossed her arms. "I don't understand why I have to put up with this." She said in a faint whisper. She than raised her voice, "You guys are lucky to have me around. Otherwise, you would be laying around on your butts doing nothing."

"Maybe you should know what we are doing before you speak." Shikamaru said lazily. He was doing exactly what Ino described he would be doing if she wasn't around, absolutely nothing.

"You know what I mean."

Team 10 awoke bright and early that morning to start training. Shikamaru was not that fond of the idea of getting up so early on a Sunday morning but it was unavoidable. Ino would harass him if he didn't give into her demands. That didn't mean he couldn't take a nap at the training ground. He was just awoken by Ino's rant and he wasn't happy at all.

"So... hungry..."

The rest of the morning was predictable. Ino was the only one training to her full potential. Chouji put up an effort but was too hungry to perform effectively. Shikamaru relaxed under a shady tree watching time pass.

A little past noon Ino gave up on trying to get the boys to train. She was tired herself and decided to call it a day. There was no point in continuing after all.

"Maybe we should stop by the ramen shop." Chouji recommended as they left the training ground. The boy didn't have a meal since he ran out of potato chips earlier that day.

"Sounds like a plan." Ino said. She glanced over her shoulder to Shikamaru and addressed him, "Shikamaru, are you coming?"

"No. I have to catch up on some things." Shikamaru obviously wanted to return to his slumber. He pushed his hands into his pockets and felt around as though looking for something. He looked down to his left pocket as though he found what he was looking for.

"Oh. Okay." Ino replied.

"I have to go home and get some money." Ino said, returning her glance to Chouji. "I'll meet you there." She was not asking him, but stating. She didn't await for an approval. The blonde konoichi ran off towards her house, waving good bye a few feet away.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Chouji inquired.

"I don't want to put up with _her_ as long as I can."

Chouji was glad about his excuse. It had nothing to do with Shikamaru not wanting to be around him. That was a relief.

The boy's stomach continued to growl with hunger.

At that moment Shikamaru took his hand out of his pocket, a small pouch of potato chips in his hand. He handed it to Chouji looking away.

His stare returned in a few second before he spoke. "I forgot to give these to-"

"AWESOME!" Chouji cut Shikamaru off and took the pouch of chips. "Thanks a lot!"

Chouji opened the small pouch of potato chips, but stopped himself from reaching in and eating a chip. He glanced up at Shikamaru and smiled. "Maybe we can reschedule this some other time. Just you and me and no Ino. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

It was then that Shikamaru felt lips press against his. He could feel his face flush bright red. It may have been a few seconds that the boys kissed. Shikamaru couldn't tell. However when Chouji pulled away Shikamaru was left dazed and confused and pining for more than a kiss.

Shikamaru stood there as he watched Chouji hurry to the ramen shop. He said nothing and he regretted not saying anything.

His face was still bright red when he returned home to rest.

**End**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Shikamaru or Chouji nor do I own Ino. The series Naruto all characters in the fic are creations of Masashi Kishimoto. However, this fic is of my own creation and it belongs to me, myself, and I. No matter how crappy it is it is one of my babies.

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

I haven't put anything up in awhile. I was just recently struck with inspiration to write a small drabble fluff fic so... yeah. This is what I got and I decided to put it up. :3

I always though Shikamaru and Chouji were cute together. I don't know about you, but I love this pairing. It is one of my favorites for Naruto. This pairing needs so much more love! So I decide that I will spread it. Mee hee hee hee. Yes... this pairing will take over. Besides for AkuNaru. Wait... waaaah?

Well. This fic was written at the top of my head on a bad computer with bad spell check. So there is bound to be some grammar errors. Its not my best. It might be a crappy fic. It might not use all the creativeness I have. But I think it is cute. :3

I am tempted to write a sequel that will be... much more... mature rated. xD

Yay!

As always, all **reviews **are praised. Whether it be criticism, praise, or flame (I love flames for some reason xD). I do not care what it is. I embrace all reviews.

Digital Kitsune;;


End file.
